One short from GP&M, Chapter 25 Christmas Morning
by Doublesims
Summary: Three not two presents on the table. This Christmas is going to be different for Severus from start to finish. For those who is reading GP&M inside story to the Chapter 25: Christmas Morning, you don't have to read to understand what happened, just gives more information and insight to the end conversation in the chapter.


This story is an inside story to Chapter Twenty-Five: Christmas Morning from 'Guardians, Prisoners and Magic'. You don't need to read that one to understand this one but it does help. Read and Review.

-Doublesims

* * *

Christmas had never been the same without his best friend, ever since that one mistake he made in fifth year. That one word had taken away the only light in his world besides his mother. Things just weren't the same with out his friend, and now that she has been gone for twelve years, and she was really gone, she died, killed. The only thing was left of her in his life was her son, but the son just reminded him what he lost. Severus Sanpe hated Christmas and Halloween because it just reminded him of what he had lost.

It was Christmas morning and this year was different to the other years for on Severus' coffee table was three presents not the normal two he always got.

Severus was wearing black sleep gear and his hair was a mess from the rough nights sleep, was surprised. Who would give him a gift but Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Severus sat down at the couch with his black coffee; he needed it for today, and gave the presents a look of suspicion. Not taking any chances Severus bought out his wand and cast a spell over the all three of the presents to check for hexes or anything of the sort. When all three came up clear he raised an eyebrow clearly in surprise, and not much surprised Severus, now days, as he was a spy for the light.

Now that he knew that the presents weren't going to do anything bad to him if he touched or opened them he gave them a closer look.

One by just looking at it he knew it was from the Headmaster before he even looked at the tag. The colours clashed immensely, the green and gold Christmas wrapping paper with the purple ribbon was as bad as robes he wears.

Severus opened this one first, knowing who had sent it. The Headmaster had given him a pair green and sliver socks and new red ink.

Severus rolled his eyes as he got the same present he has been getting from the Headmaster since he started teaching.

The second present was wrapped in red and gold. He could not do anything but snort at the colour choice of the present as on the tag it said: To the King of the Snakes, From the Queen of the Lions. McGonagall and Snape were always like this, they put on a front for every one to see but really she was a mentor for Severus as she was one of his teachers going though school. It took just over two years for him to call her by her first name: Minerva, when he became a teacher. This year's present from the lioness was a new potions journal and a self-inking quill.

The third and finale present looked like it was done by someone who knew what they were doing did it. The wrapping was hand painted forest-covered in snow around the sides of the box shape present the rest was plain white. Severus took his time to unwrap this present not wanting to wreck the wrapping so he could keep it. Not that he was going to tell anyone that. Once he got the wrapping off he found a box.

"If this is one of those box inside a box things I will not be amused." Severus said with little to none amusement.

But what he found was not another box but two glass ornaments protected with tissue paper. Once he got them out and sat them down on the table he noticed the glowed slightly with light that looked like light from the moon. The figures bought tears to his eyes. One, was a young doe playing with young eagle that was flying above the doe itself. The glass eagle was on a piece of wire that curved around the doe from the base of the ornament. The base had engraved message; 'Never forget the Wonders, Hopes, Dreams, Memories and Fun Times of your childhood.'

The other was the doe again but looked older laying down looking down at the fawn looking up at her. This one came with a note. "It's Harry not James! Please see that before it's too late and it's your promise to keep and yours alone, _not _Dumbledore's."

After cleaning himself up Severus decided to take a walk before the group lunch, with the students and teachers that stayed at the school for the holidays, to clear his head.

Severus was coming out of the passageway to the dungeons when he heard another voice taking.

"I like not knowing what they are is half the fun." The voice he realized belonged to the white-haired mystery boy, the new third year Gryffindor. Jack Frost. The boy's voice suggested that he was talking to someone but there was only one other set of footsteps besides Severus' own. Coming up behind the boy from the shadows he asked.

"Who are you talking to Frost?"

"Oh… Um myself…" said the boy looking slightly surprised and jumpy "How's your Christmas morning so far?"

Severus almost raised an eyebrow at how fast Jack changed the topic.

"Why do you even what to know?"

"Just wondering if you got anything good for Christmas?" asked Jack "So far I've only opened the presents from my friends, The Twins gave me a Joke and Prank Journal."

"They would" Severus said unable to stop an eye roll. "I did get something that I didn't expect, two glass ornaments that represented my self and a friend," Severus said next so quiet that he knew that the white-haired boy would not be able to hear him. "And something she made me promise"

"Well I've got to meet my brothers, Merry Christmas Professor Snape." Jack walked off smiling as he made his way to the Hufflepuff Basement.

'Now why would he seem so happy about what _I_ got for Christmas?'

It wasn't until almost week later that one of the new Professors, the History Professor, Nicholas North asked if he liked the glass ornaments that Jack Frost designed is when he found out why, but the new question was; how did Jack Frost know about the promise he made to his friend and the animal representation of him and his best friend Lily Evans/Potter.


End file.
